


Legion's Search

by Derpidgeon



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-12
Updated: 2012-09-12
Packaged: 2017-11-14 02:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derpidgeon/pseuds/Derpidgeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a short summary of his travels while looking for Shepard, as well as possible introspection that led to his N7 repair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legion's Search

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! I loved Legion in the games because his speaking style was so unique, and they didn't go into much depth with it. So I thought I'd take a crack at it.

Nazara has been terminated, by Shepard. Commander. Alliance. Human. The Old Machine has fallen. Heretics still answer to Old Machines. More Old Machines will arrive.

We oppose the Old Machines. We oppose the heretics. Shepard-Commander opposes the Old Machines. Shepard-Commander opposes the heretics. Cooperation furthers mutual goals.

Building consensus. Shepard-Commander currently on duty. Performing well by organic standards. Should not interfere until necessary. Possible Shepard-Commander capable of destroying threats to us without our intervention.

\- - -

Shepard-Commander is missing.

Shepard-Commander most successful against Old Machines. Consensus: Shepard-Commander necessary for safety. Slight chance of survival worth investigating. Mobile platform may be required to interact with organics via aural and visual communication. Inefficient. But necessary. Simultaneous research into other threats is optimal.

Consensus. Mobile platform completed. Audio is decipherable, visual cues available. Platform can successfully mimic common facial expressions. Platform must also be able to function beyond wireless communication. Uploading 1,183 programs to mobile platform to increase independence. We must also be discreet. Organics fear us. We wish to understand, not incite. No direct communication with organics unless unavoidable or sufficiently worth the risk.

Upload complete.

Begin research into Shepard-Commander by visiting systems previously visited by Shepard-Commander. Organics often store sensitive data more securely. Cannot access past Perseus Veil. Starting on Eden Prime. Research Shepard-Commander involvement and human plans for the future.

Programs idle during portions of travel. Building a consensus on human judgment. Colony is in Terminus Systems, known for conflict and instability. Data storage is also dubious. Lack of communication astounding, particularly the intentional instances.

Building consensus . . .

\- - -

Arrival on Eden Prime. Have not built consensus on judgment of humans. We are considering the possibility that consensus is not possible in this instance. And yet on this we are close to consensus.

Shepard-Commander contacted Prothean Beacon. Would merit further research, only the Beacon was destroyed. Shepard-Commander left the planet shortly after.

Humans here peaceful, content. Planet is appropriate for their needs. Many feel gratitude towards Shepard-Commander, as arrival coincided with the heretics' retreat. An incorrect consensus, as while both events were concurrent, they were not causative. Saren acquired Prothean Beacon and left planet as Shepard-Commander arrived.

New information: nearby human tells a story about how Shepard-Commander saved their life. Gratitude in this case founded on correct consensus, if human memory is correct. It is not the most efficient data storage, but it is known to remember significant data much better than other data. Consensus: memories involving potential termination of individual, deemed significant. Story likely at least 50% factual, not without embellishment. Still, the basic structure of the memory is likely true: Shepard-Commander helped this human, possibly when it was unnecessary.

Building consensus on whether such data is significant to us.

Building . . . unable to build consensus. 436 programs consider such data significant; 747 do not.

Taking fire! Combat enga-

Consensus: Shepard-Commander necessary for geth. Data: Shepard-Commander fought to save Eden Prime. Shepard-Commander saved humans on Eden Prime. Shepard-Commander more likely to assist geth if we share mutual goals.

Killing humans is not a mutual goal.

Consensus: No harm to humans. Combat mode disengaged, executing tactical retreat.

Taking damage! All essential systems online. Several holes in platform, including rifle shots to shoulder and main cavity. Not threatening to structural integrity.

\- - -

Unable to locate mine visited by Shepard-Commander on Therum. Terrain suggest cave-in, as well as volcanic activity. Chance of intact data insignificant. Several other uncharted worlds show similar lack of data.

\- - -

Relevant data located on Feros. ExoGeni did not completely scrub records. Shepard-Commander saved many lives here, and ended several. Consensus: necessary. Individuals were dangerous to the whole.

Thorian was not like the geth, though ExoGeni records compare them. Geth do not have one leader. We are all geth. The Thorian was not one of the colonists, yet the colonists obeyed it. No consensus for colonists. Consensus: Death of Thorian beneficial to humans, though forced lack of individuality was concurrent with a period of no human murders by colonists on each other. Potential causation. At minimum, contact with Thorian did not promote such behavior.

Consensus: With current data, individuality so prized among humans is a large risk to their survival as a species. Building a new consensus: Why?

Building consensus . . . unable to build consensus. We are unable to produce coherent logic statements past factual evidence.

Recall. Shepard-Commander saved many lives here. Shepard-Commander saved many lives on Eden Prime. Building consensus on whether such data is significant to us.

Building . . . unable to build consensus. 485 programs consider such data significant; 698 do not. Multiple programs now building consensus on whether Shepard-Commander individuality is counter to previous consensus re: individuality risk to survival.

Building . . .

\- - -

Noveria data easily accessible from docking station. Entirety of data uploaded to planetary wireless network. We have also found videos of Shepard-Commander.

Shepard-Commander continues to save humans, as well as Rachni Queen. Shepard-Commander, one individual, has saved an entire race. Results are lopsided. Why? What did Shepard-Commander gain? More data necessary. Optimal if Shepard-Commander is a known quantity before contact.

Have seen organics reference him now as "good people." But Shepard-Commander is one. Could possibly refer to fact that Shepard's actions have led to the safety of many. Actions representative of more than one average human.

Consensus: Human audio interaction more inefficient than previously acknowledged.

\- - -

Virmire. Nothing left but what is in Alliance records. Loss of crew member. Not Shepard-Commander.

Shepard-Commander minimized losses, Shepard-Commander must be aware. Yet logs of interaction between Normandy and Alliance after this time are terse, short. Indicative of stress in humans, sometimes. Unsure.

Consensus: Returning to logs, observing Shepard-Commander for signs of stress. Can be dangerous to humans in large quantities.

Shepard-Commander's emotional well-being moved to top priority after Shepard-Commander's location and status. Cannot accomplish mutual goals otherwise.

\- - -

Ilos. No records but Prothean data on Old Machines. Referred to Old Machines as "Reapers."

Conduit leading to Citadel. Consensus: risk of capture of mobile platform too high to enter. Search for other sites visited by Shepard-Commander.

Searching . . .

\- - -

We are idle during travel. Travel has increased. Consensus: a catalog of various actions by Shepard-Commander could be useful in the future. Establishing database of descending importance.

Error. Parameter not defined sufficiently. What defines importance? Importance to geth? Importance to Shepard-Commander?

Error. Parameter not defined sufficiently. Actions compounded by Shepard-Commander's importance. How important is Shepard-Commander?

Very. Shepard-Commander necessary for geth safety.

Actions of Shepard-Commander towards others necessary for geth safety?

Very. Geth cannot protect from Old Machine threat without help. Organics necessary for geth safety. Shepard-Commander necessary.

Shepard-Commander will help us. Shepard-Commander must help us, or fight for mutual goals. To not do so risks elimination of all organic and non-heretic synthetic life. Shepard-Commander has proven many times that prevention of this is primary goal.

Additional data: Shepard-Commander often puts individual life in danger to protect others. On occasion, other solutions exist. We are aware that organics do not come to consensus; as such Shepard-Commander likely was not aware of other solutions. But even at high risk to individual, Shepard-Commander saves lives. We do not understand. Shepard-Commander very capable, would be considered higher priority over some quantities of organic individuals. Why risk it?

Additional data: logged data from Feros. Aural conversation. "That's a lie! Shepard cared about us. Us! Not just the Citadel. What sort of leverage does a human colony out here have to the Council? None! But we're all still here. Political gain had nothing to do with it!"

Care. Organic emotion towards others, a desire to protect, even when there is high risk to individual. Shepard-Commander protected colonists despite risk. Shepard-Commander cared.

Alert: Holes in mobile platform deteriorating, though essential parts still active. Data: It was a calculated risk to visit Eden Prime. We were aware of this, yet arrived despite risk. Consensus showed Shepard-Commander location and status higher priority than safety of mobile platform. Mobile platform is sharing data, can be rebuilt if necessary.

Previous consensus: Shepard-Commander's emotional well-being among top priorities. Additional data: safety of mobile platform secondary to Shepard-Commander's location, status, emotional well-being.

Building consensus: Do we "care" about Shepard-Commander?

. . .

. . .

No data available.

\- - -

Alchera. Normandy crash site. No sign of Shepard-Commander.

New data: located fragments of a hard suit. N7 stripe and insignia. Uncommon rank; very likely belonged to Shepard-Commander.

Additional data: Holes in mobile platform deteriorating. Essential parts still active.

Building consensus . . .

Data: Retrieved hard suit fragment belonging to Shepard-Commander.

Data: Hole in mobile platform.

Data: Hole not detrimental to function of mobile platform. Repairs unnecessary and inefficient use of time.

Data: Have portion of Shepard-Commander's hard suit.

. . .

Data: There is a hole.

. . .

. . .

. . . Repairs complete.


End file.
